


Change My Mind

by Jqccky



Category: Squidbob - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jqccky/pseuds/Jqccky
Summary: Edward Tentacles starts to like his annoying coworker Robert Squarepants. (who likes to be called Bobby) After a long time of trying to get Edward to notice his feelings, and failing, Bobby takes matters into his own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to change the names of Spongebob and Squidward to Robert "Bobby" and Edward, but I decided to keep their last names. Mainly because I couldn't think of an alternative last name that would fit. (Lets just pretend that Tentacles and Squarepants are normal last names please) I made the first few chapters a loooong long long time ago, even before I knew about this website and the amazing stories it held. The chapters you will see are the only ones that are completed and I'm happy with. I'll try to post the finished chapters as soon as possible but there's still a small part of me that needs to check them and make sure they're actually ok. The rest is still not finished and I just started work a week ago so I'm a bit busy, but I'm dying to get this "out there" for you guys. There's not a lot of Squidbob fics which sucks so here's mine. Although it's not really good (I think) I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any misspelled words or strange sentences or any words that don't fit/make sense, english is not my first language.
> 
> Woo! That was a lot! 
> 
> -Enjoy!-

'Property of Edward, if touched for whatever reason, my life would be ruined.' Those exact words were written in his journal, which was actually a diary, but he’d never admit it. Edward Q. Tentacles had been working at the famous Krusty Krab for over 17 years. At first, things were normal and he rarely had a problem, other than those delinquent teenagers. Then, as soon as Robert Squarepants joined the crew, his life had been a constant headache. Maybe it was because of their age difference? How Edward was 35 and getting older while “Bobby” was 21. Or maybe it was because everyone loved Bobby and no one seemed to like Edward. Or maybe Edward was simply mad that he was also starting to like Bobby and maybe even more than a coworker or possible friend. Which was why he kept a secret so huge that he totally wasn’t being dramatic when he wrote his life would be ruined if people found out.

‘And so what if people found out?’ Edward thought to himself, work was slow which gave him a lot of time to think. ‘Bobby would accept my feelings. I know him, I’ve seen the way he looks at me.’ Everyday was the same for him; think about how you’re going to tell Bobby you love him and then when you look at those deep blue eyes back away slowly and forget you ever knew him. Edward looked at one customer then looked at another and then another wondering how he would feel if he suddenly switched lives with them. Any one of them, it didn’t really matter to the tall lanky teal haired man. But for all he knew maybe they were living worse lives. ‘But what could be worse than being Edward Q. Tentacles?’ He asked himself, the question sticking in the air. He longed for a person to ask all his questions to, not to get an answer but to simply let it all out. He knew Bobby would be there for him, all he had to do was ask, but he just...couldn’t? He had a dream once that he’d gone to Bobby’s house and Bobby answered the door with a smile so beautiful it made Edward cry before dropping down to the floor in front of the small blond. When he awoke, tears were staining his pillow, his eyes and cheeks were wet but he didn’t feel anything. Now he felt it, that pain in his chest, the one that grew with each passing second. Then, almost as if he was waiting for his cue, because he was reading Edward’s mind, Bobby whispered to Edward that he needed him. With his feelings aside Edward stepped out from behind the cash register and made his way to the kitchen. Bobby was trying to open a jar of pickles, he had his shirt untucked trying to use the fabric but it just wasn’t working. Edward smiled a little but his eyes were becoming blurry, for some reason he was going to cry. “Edward I don’t know what to do, I can’t open it,” Bobby cried holding the jar between his legs. It was so typical of Bobby to fail at being strong. “I need you Eddy, I can’t,” he said holding out the jar, his long black eyelashes were wet. That's when Edward realized his tears weren’t flowing through his eyes but rather through Bobby’s. Edward took the jar and easily opened it “It’s alright,” he told himself. As soon as his words left his mouth his eyebrows furrowed and as he closed his eyes fat tears fell free. Bobby didn’t notice for some reason and he also thought that the “It’s alright” was for him. “Thank you Eddy I don’t know what I would do without you,” Bobby wiped away his tears and smiled brightly before hugging Edward tight. ‘You’d probably just find someone else to help you,’ Edward thought to himself but he accepted the hug. Maybe Edward imagined his tears because as soon as Bobby let go of him he felt them float up to the ceiling rather than flow down his cheeks.

Closing time at the Krusty Krab was mainly appreciated by Edward. As the sign flipped to close Eugene Krabs sighed and Bobby held his hat tightly before hanging it up. They stepped outside, it was getting dark quickly. “Goodnight, lads,” their boss called out, he was already making his way to his car. Edward was standing with Bobby who hadn’t moved, almost as if he wasn’t even breathing. “Goodnight, Mr.Krabs,” Edward waved to his boss but only so he could turn and catch a glimpse of Bobby. The younger man was staring at the Krusty Krab with a sparkle in his eyes. Edward knew how much the place meant to Bobby, it was like a second home or a less lonely home at least. Neptune knew Edward was lonely too and although he disliked the greasy food and rude people, he disliked hearing his breathing more. It could get so lonely and quiet in his house, almost scary as if he shouldn’t be there. Edward didn’t know how long it would take for Bobby to snap out of the moment and walk with him back home. He stood there with Bobby simply because he was too afraid to go home alone. It wasn’t because he actually cared about that barnacle head and he wanted to see him home safely. It really wasn’t because of that. “At the end of every day I always wonder what I’d be doing if I wasn’t working at The Krusty Krab,” Bobby said finally moving his eyes away from the closed glass doors. “You can be anything you want,” Edward chuckled quoting Bobby himself. There had been a time long ago when Bobby told Edward he could be anything he wanted with some imagination. They started walking and a drop of water on the bridge of Edward’s nose caught him by surprise. It had come from the sky no doubt, he lifted his head up and another drop fell right on his lips. The cold air mixed with the water drops made Edward’s hot skin sizzle “I think we should hurry,” Bobby interrupted. Edward nodded and they walked a little faster. In the end, they made it home right in time, as soon as Bobby said goodbye and went inside his house, the heavy rain started.

Edward took a shower with jazz music in the background, he felt exhausted like his bones were weighing him down. Maybe the weight of his secret was finally starting to crush him into the ground. In the meantime, Bobby was feeding his pet, a little blue and pink cat whose name was Gary. Every time Gary finished eating he wanted attention so he and Bobby sat in bed. Bobby was caressing the cat’s soft fur and the cat was purring softly in response. After Edward’s shower, he decided he was inspired enough to play his clarinet, even if he was playing quite badly. He picked it up and then grabbed his music sheets. The sounds that escaped the instrument were not the best but Edward pushed past that and kept playing. Unknown to him Bobby was watching and listening through his bedroom window. Bobby was probably the only one who could enjoy Edward’s playing. So, he picked Gary up carefully and set him aside on the bed as soon as he heard the loud music. Then he went over to his window and listened imagining that Edward had dedicated a song to him and that he was inside his room. Around 5 minutes later Edward stopped playing and Bobby stopped imagining and they both went to bed with the soft patter of raindrops in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

At work the next day Edward took out his _Fancy Living Digest_ magazine and got to reading while things were once again slow. Bobby was in the kitchen whistling Edward’s song from the day before. Although Edward wouldn’t notice, he was too immersed in what he was reading. The only thing he did notice was a small piece of notebook paper that flew in front of his magazine from the kitchen. He looked at it and it read “The Best Cashier” in Bobby’s neat and pretty handwriting. Edward smiled and decided he would use it as a bookmark. Bobby watched from the kitchen window that connected them, he leaned over the cold grill and got so close to Edward that he could smell his teal hair. It was a soft but masculine smell that made Bobby melt inside. He closed his eyes and got closer, his nose brushed against soft hair. Edward felt it and turned around quickly not knowing what Bobby was doing to him. Bobby opened his eyes and was met with Edwards face, he was frowning so Bobby smiled lightly and sure enough Edward started to smile as well. Neptune knew they both wanted to lean in and kiss. Hell, Bobby was already starting to get closer but Edward was stubborn. He turned back around, cheeks blushing heavily and heart beating hard in his chest.

After that, the rest of the day went on like normal, Edward got out his magazine whenever he had time or he took a nap. Bobby loved it when Edward fell asleep because he could get close and hear all those soft noises Edward made. A long time ago it was closing time and Edward was asleep, the last customer was in the bathroom and Mr.Krabs still in his office. Bobby leaned into Edward and kissed him softly on the lips, it was a quick kiss as to not wake him up but it had felt so amazing nonetheless. That night Bobby had gone home and masturbated while touching his lips trying to remember that feeling. It was only after he came that he started to feel bad for taking a kiss like that, but he promised himself even longer ago, that he just couldn’t die without knowing what it felt like to kiss Edward. It was obvious Edward didn’t like him and many times he had asked “Bobby you do know I hate you right?” Of course Bobby knew but what could he do? He was in love, madly, deeply. This time he knew for sure, not like that time he thought he was in love with Sandy. Yeah he had a crush on her but he didn’t love her, not any more than a friend. The first couple of days he spend with her as a new friend, he admired her more than anything. He only wanted her to be impressed with him so he tried to do everything she did.

Closing time came and Mr.Krabs walked out with his two employees. He was going to walk home this time so they’d be together for a while. Bobby turned back to look at The Krusty Krab, closing time was horrible. The restaurant was the only place he could make people happy and spend all day with Edward. Leaving really made his heart ache, especially since he’d be going home to an empty house. Besides Gary, Bobby was so lonely he’d sometimes create a replica of The Krusty Krab to fill in the quietness of his house. If he wasn’t imagining he was still at work he’d sometimes hang out with Patrick. Although, nowadays Patrick was busy with Mandy, his girlfriend. Knowing that even Patrick had a girlfriend really made the loneliness thing worse. Edward had noticed that Bobby wasn’t really talking but he didn’t say anything.

When Bobby reached his house he said goodbye to Edward with his best smile, but as soon as he was inside it faded away. He fed Gary doing it as quickly as possible, eventually frightening the poor cat. “Sorry Garebear I just want to be alone for a while” Bobby told him kissing the cat’s soft little forehead. In response the cat meowed as if saying that he understood. Bobby walked up to his bedroom like a zombie feeling his life slowly drain from him. Then he flopped onto bed and it wasn’t long before his heart hurt. He gripped his bedsheets and started crying.

Edward had taken out his journal as soon as he got home. He wrote; _“Today was the day it dawned on me that Bobby truly does like me.”_ As he finished writing it he frowned and flipped through some pages. Day, _“He held my hand today. His hand was small but it fit perfectly with mine, as if it was meant for me to hold.”_ After day, _“He kissed me on the cheek. I’ve never seen him kiss anyone else like that.”_ After day, _“Thanks to my wonderful boss I was forced to wear a white suit and part my hair in a fancy way. Bobby whistled and said I looked beautiful”_ He flipped back to the page he had written on and made a side note; _“Maybe I had known all along.”_ Then he closed the journal and set the pen aside for another day. He laid down in bed and wondered what Bobby was doing. Maybe Edward could go over and...and what? Would he pin Bobby against the wall and kiss him? Would Bobby start stripping him before he had time to change his mind? If he went over now and spilled out his feelings how would things change? Was he really ready to have Bobby to himself? Was he really sure that he wanted Bobby? Gap tooth annoying laugh Bobby with his long eyelashes and golden freckles. Bobby his young and tiny neighbor who looked at him with those big blue eyes that practically said “I want to love you forever.” Edward sighed, a heavy sigh filled with all his questions and emotions. Maybe the problem was that he just wasn’t ready to have someone love him that much. All his life he was used to being ignored and being called a nobody or a loser. So much so that when someone actually liked him he had a hard time believing it. Not that it even happened too often. Edward stripped off his clothes and laid in bed with his eyes closed. He trailed his hand down his chest and stomach and shivered imagining Bobby was touching him. Then a bunch of shame came over him and he stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...it's a date? Right?

In the morning Bobby woke up with his clothes from the day before still on. He had fallen asleep crying and he only had a few minutes to change. He wanted to take a shower, his eyes were red and puffy and he thought a cold shower would help. Then again he had woken up a bit later than usual and if he didn’t hurry he would be late. And everyone knew that Robert Squarepants was never late. 

Edward woke up and got dressed, he was feeling a bit desperate. He was about to touch himself the night before and since he didn’t he also felt kind of needy. Almost like he could cum just from seeing Bobby lick his lips. He wanted to be brave enough to grab the smaller boy from the hips and kiss him until the loss of breath forced them to pull away. But he knew that wouldn't happen so as he left his house to walk to work his famous frown was present. Then when Bobby entered work Edward turned away not wanting to look his desire in the face. As his gaze fell on the condiments and soda machine he waited for Bobby’s ‘Good morning!’ but it never came. It wasn’t typical of Bobby to avoid any kind of comment about the morning or the weather or whatever he could come up with to talk to Edward. So not only did it shock Edward that Bobby had ignored him, it also concerned him. But when Edward turned to catch a glimpse of Bobby, he was already gone. 

A few minutes later the first customer showed up and Edward wrote down the order then passed it to Bobby. Neither of them talked and Bobby pressed the bell to let Edward know the order was ready instead of shouting like usual. Maybe a few years back Edward would have loved the idea of Bobby being quiet but now it just bothered him. He turned and looked through the window into the kitchen. No sign of Bobby which most likely meant he was sitting on the floor. Edward thought about going into the kitchen, he could come up with something to talk to Bobby, but he backed out of it like always. So instead he took orders and passed them to Bobby without talking. It was so deadly silent between them that even Mr.Krabs was wondering if Bobby had shown up to work since there was no sign of his loud laughter. Meanwhile Bobby paced around with his hands balled in fists and stuck inside his pockets. He was deep in thoughts about Edward and his stupid fantasies. I mean come on! How many times had he flirted with Edward in hopes that the older man would catch up? There had been many times when he had called Edward beautiful and handsome. He even went as far as hugging Edward and holding his hand. All with nothing to show! Bobby was really starting to get frustrated. He was tired of masturbating to impossible scenarios. Bored of the same routine of being yelled at or ignored or called annoying. He knew Edward hated him but was that ever going to stop him? 

By closing time Bobby finally returned to his old self. “Hey Edward” he said appearing next to Edward’s boat and giving the older man a near heart attack. “Dear Neptune!” Edward exclaimed clutching his chest. “Sorry” Bobby apologized softly with his face down and his hands behind his back. Edward thought he looked like a little kid who had just broken something and was now getting yelled at. “What is it? What do you want?” Edward asked trying to sound...not like his usual cranky self but completely failing. Bobby whispered something not looking up and Edward rolled his eyes. “I can’t hear you” he said before Bobby could even finish mumbling then he crossed his arms while he waited. “Ah..nevermind Edward it’s not important” Bobby replied scratching the back of his head then he looked up with a shy smile. He was about to rush out the door when Edward grabbed his arm and stopped him. “What were you going to say?” Edward asked with a hint of actual interest in starting a conversation with Bobby. “I was just going to ask if you wanted to go to Goofy Goober’s with me on Saturday. I have a coupon for two of the biggest and bestest ice cream sundaes ever! Patrick can’t go so I just thought you might want to...” Bobby smiled brightly and Edward could see his cute little gap. Edward thought about it for a moment looking away from Bobby. Part of him wanted to go on this date but also another part of him hated the childish place. Bobby shifted his weight and it made Edward realize he was still holding onto the boys arm. “Sorry about that..umm..you know..I umm..” Edward started thinking of a way to get out of the situation but Bobby was still hopeful. “Yeeeaaahhh?” Bobby asked leaning in with that bright smile still on his face. Edward sighed and couldn’t help saying no now that Bobby was so close and smelled like bubblegum. “Alright alright I'll go with you” he replied and Bobby hugged him tight saying a bunch of thank you’s. Edward was about to smile and hug back when Bobby let go of him and made his way back into the kitchen. He was going to clean up before leaving and Edward decided to do the same. Once they were both done they met their boss by the front doors and he noticed that Bobby was a lot happier. Although the red haired man was puzzled he really didn't want to ask. On the walk home Bobby kept talking about his favorite drinks and how good the ice cream sundaes were. Edward just looked straight ahead with his shoulders slumped while Bobby practically radiated happiness. Then when Bobby got home he waved to Edward telling him to have a good night and sweet dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the date but it wasn't very good...

The next day was Friday and it passed by like every other day. Bobby walked with Edward to work and he somehow kept talking about the magical place they were going to. Edward didn’t understand how a place with a peanut mascot and snotty children everywhere would be considered fun. Then during work while Edward passed Bobby the orders the younger man would ask “Are you sure you want to go with me Edward?” To which Edward would reply “If you keep asking I might change my mind” and Bobby would make a ‘zipping his mouth’ motion over his lips. Then at the end of the day Bobby rushed Edward telling him that the faster they go home and sleep the faster it’ll be Saturday. 

Well, Saturday came and Bobby beat Edward to The Krusty Krab. The day went on as usual for Edward but he could tell that Bobby was, by some miracle, dying to get out of work. The whole day Bobby told Edward that he was going to go home and shower and eat dinner so he could have sweets all night long. Then he’d ask Edward what he was going to do when he got home and the older man simply replied “The same thing.” Which to Bobby, this was an amazing answer that only made him even more excited. As the time passed Bobby kept glancing at Edwards watch or he’d ask Edward for the time when he was busy making patties. Then during his break time he would tell customers that he was going to Goofy Goober’s with his best friend. Most of those customers just smiled politely and nodded in agreement but they really didn’t care. When it was almost six o clock Bobby started rushing his cleaning and running back and forth with the mop. He had slipped a couple of times without really caring and Edward had smiled through wiping down the tables. Then when it was officially the end of their shift, for the first time Bobby was happy to get out of there and go home. “Aren’t you so excited Edward?!” He would ask and Edward would reply “Oh yeah” in the driest most boring tone ever. “I’m so excited! It’s going to be so much fun!” Bobby replied having said that for the fifth time that day. When they finally reached their houses Bobby yelled “I’ll see you at eight!” Then he rushed inside. 

Edward took some time to have a cup of tea with biscuits as he watched his favorite show. Then he went to take a nice long shower and then an even nicer and longer bath. Then he got ready by drying his hair and making sure he liked how it looked. Then he chose his clothes which were nothing different than what he usually wore. Finally, he sprayed on a very expensive and fancy perfume and decided he was ready to go. Bobby on the other hand had gotten home, fed gary and ate as well and when he was done he put on a face mask. Then he painted his nails using his favorite clear nail polish which had a very lovely sparkle to it. After both his nails and face mask were dry he took a bath using his vanilla ice cream smelling shampoo because he thought it would be more appropriate than bubblegum. Then he got changed letting his hair air dry and finally said goodbye to Gary.

Bobby met Edward at his house and Edward said they could drive there if he wanted to. Bobby had planned on taking the bus and then walking but he agreed to going by car with Edward. Usually for Bobby being in a friends car made him feel jealous and bad about his embarrassing many attempts at finally getting his license. This time though, he just felt happy and excited he was about to eat his favorite dessert and with his crush! Bobby gave Edward directions and Edward turned up the Smooth Jazz he had playing so he didn't have to listen to Bobby retell his favorite drinks and blah blah blah. 

Once they got there Edward looked up at the place and almost cringed imagining what it looked like inside. Goofy Goober’s was very brightly lit with neon colors and it had a very big vanilla ice cream with a chocolate syrup top and whipped cream with a cherry over the building. The path to the inside was painted to look like a piano and Edward remembered the singing peanut. He was fighting the urge to drive away and take Bobby to a museum to show him what a classy place looked like. But then he remembered that Bobby was still young and he really looked eager to go in and have fun. So he stepped out of the car and let Bobby lead him to the loud place. He could hear the music from all the way outside and as many kids entered and exited the place to get on their bikes and speed away in their sugar high he could see it was almost packed. Still, he walked and Bobby pushed the doors open and let him in first. Inside, the peanut was singing with bubbles blowing around him while some kids were gathered around the stage to sing along. Meanwhile their parents looked miserable almost like they hadn’t slept for a very long time. All the tables were filled so Bobby took Edward to the Nut Bar where they sat and looked over a menu. There were so many ice cream choices, and even more toppings to choose from. Bobby noticed Edward looking at the menu up and down and side to side so he leaned in and said “I know just what you need!” Edward slowly put the menu down and looked around while Bobby called the waiter over. Then Bobby ordered something called a Triple Gooberberry Sunrise. “I think you’re going to love it!” Bobby exclaimed and Edward just raised an eyebrow as he watched the huge desserts being made. To his surprise they looked a lot smaller from far away because as soon as the waiter placed it on the bar Edward noticed it was the same size as Bobby’s head. “Isn’t this amazing Edward!?” Bobby asked practically drooling. “Bobby you do realize I’m old right?” Edward replied with a question to which Bobby answered with a puzzled face. “What does that mean?” He asked with a mouthful of vanilla ice cream. “It means I can’t eat all of this unless you want me to die” Edward replied taking his spoon and filling just the tip of it with the white glistening treat. “Just try it Edward you’re going to love it!” Bobby replied and amazingly enough he was almost done with his ice cream. As Edward inched his spoon closer to his mouth he found he couldn’t remembered the last time he had such a sugary dessert. Finally his tongue met sweet cold vanilla and to be truly honest it was like an explosion of sweetness all over his tongue. He wondered if Bobby would taste the same if the young boy were to cum in his mouth. “Well?! Do you like it?!” Bobby asked yelling over the music and it made Edward quickly snap out of his dirty thoughts. “It’s not bad” Edward replied in his Edward style of saying he really liked it. Bobby knew that already, just like he knew that no meant yes and I hate you meant I love you when it came to Edward. “I’m glad you like it!” Bobby smiled and finished his ice cream at a very fast pace and then he ordered another one.

Edward couldn’t believe how young Bobby was and for a minute he felt bad spending time with him. Edward was too old to be around Bobby like this. To a stranger Edward and Bobby must have looked like a father and son bonding over ice cream sundaes. Edward ate his ice cream slowly but at the same time he kept stuffing his mouth so he wouldn’t end up saying ‘I have to go this was a bad idea’ and if he did say that, he would hate himself forever. Bobby was too busy eating to notice Edward thinking and cursing to himself. Then for the third time that night Bobby called the waiter for another Triple Gooberberry Sunrise. “Aren’t you full of sugar?” Edward asked noticing the blue empty sundae cups piling up. “Nope” Bobby replied slurring his words as if he were drunk. Edward was almost done with his too but he wouldn’t be able to finish it so he just pushed it aside. “Are you going to finish it?” Bobby asked pointing with his chocolate covered spoon. “No I don’t think I can fit anymore-” Edward started to say but was cut off by Bobby leaning over him and practically sucking in what was left of the ice cream. He was like a human vacuum the way he could swallow so much in so little time. Then Edward felt Bobby’s hand on his thigh and he wondered if Bobby could swallow him up the same way. Barnacles! He was having so many perverted thoughts! Bobby’s hand moved up a little as he tried to inch closer to get the melted ice cream juice at the bottom of the sundae cup. Edward flinched and moved Bobby’s hand out of the way. “What’s wrong?” Bobby asked, his whole face turned from happy little puppy to worried sad puppy. “I just have to use the restroom” Edward replied clearing his throat and before Bobby could offer to go with him he walked away in search of the bathroom. 

It wasn’t really hard to find, it was the door with big blue light bulbs around it. He entered and a kid ran past him then another bumped into him and fell to the floor. Edward was going to bend down and help the little boy stand but the kid picked himself up by holding onto Edwards leg. Then once he was up he ran past Edward and followed the other boy. For some reason the kid’s touch made him remember the way Bobby’s warm delicate hand pressed into his thigh. Then he remembered the way Bobby moved it higher up and Edward figured that Bobby knew exactly what he was doing. And, still feeling a bit needy from the day Edward couldn’t masturbate, he figured he should free himself from his throbbing member before going back. So he pulled the toilet seat down and sat on top of it undoing the top button of his pants and unzipping his zipper. For whatever reason masturbating in a public toilet felt less embarrassing than doing it at home. Edward pulled out his erection from underneath his soft cotton underwear and went to work. He wanted to get it over with quickly so he closed his eyes and bit his lip while his hand stroked quickly. Maybe it was not his ideal way of doing it but he didn’t have time to take things slow. By now he was thankful that the music was loud enough inside the bathroom to cover some of the groans that eventually escaped his lips. He placed his other hand on his thigh were Bobby had touched him. He could see Bobby so perfectly in his mind. His long black eyelashes despite the blonde hair and those blue eyes. Just a few more long strokes and Edward was done. He grabbed a bunch of toilet paper covering his dick as best as he could and then he came. 

When he went back to the Nut Bar Bobby was eating a small chocolate ice cream in a waffle cone. Edward wondered how it was possible to eat so many sweets in just a couple of minutes. “Aren’t you tired of all these desserts?” He asked Bobby who bit the ice cream instead of normally licking it. “Nope!” Bobby replied smiling a wide happy smile. Maybe Edward was just old so the thought of too much sugar made him gag. “Just wait until you’re my age” Edward told Bobby and then he put his elbow up on the bar and rested his head on his fist. His whole body was turned towards Bobby who almost finished his ice cream. There really wasn’t much to do except for eating and going up to the peanut mascot thing and hug him or sing with him. “You’re not that old Edward!” Bobby laughed lightly pushing Edward’s hand which was holding up his head. “Do you know how old I am?” Edward asked hoping that Bobby didn’t. “Not old at all” Bobby replied smiling. He turned his body towards Edward as he was chewing the last bit of his waffle cone. Now that Bobby was facing him, Edward let his eyes trail over the young man’s body. Bobby was pretty skinny but he fit his clothes nicely. Meanwhile Edward was and had always been lanky. The first time Edward met and laid eyes on Bobby he wondered what he would look like underneath his fancy white tucked in shirt. He didn't mean to wonder that in a sexual way but a genuinely curious way. 

All of a sudden the peanut on stage started thanking the kids for enjoying the show. Edward noticed the mascot was talking into a big lollipop microphone. The kids started cheering while their parents were picking up their bags and jackets. “What’s going on?” Edward asked looking down at his watch. It was around five minutes to nine o clock which he figured was closing time. “Are they closing?” He still asked since Bobby hadn’t answered his other question. Childish as he was Bobby had been cheering along with the kids and screaming ‘We love you Goofy Goober!’ While the mascot did a stupid dance. “They’re not closing silly!” Bobby laughed turning back to Edward again. “Are you sure?” Edward asked again referring to the majority of the people leaving. “Of course I’m sure! I come here often you know.” Bobby replied turning side to side in his round peppermint candy seat. Edward was really confused since a lot of the tables and chairs were being pushed back. He decided to point this out to Bobby who simply replied that they were making space for dancing. “Bobby I really think they’re closing alrea-” Edward started but was cut short when the front doors swung open and a large group of young adults poured in. Bobby laughed and explained that late Saturday nights were like a party just not for kids. A couple of girls came up to the bar and started talking about what kind of alcoholic drinks they wanted. “I thought they only had ice cream and milkshakes here” Edward asked laughing a little. “Not at this time” Bobby replied winking. The action was meant to make Edward laugh but instead it made his stomach flip so he looked away. 

Then suddenly the lights changed from soft pastel colors to bright neon ones flashing all over the dance floor. Followed by really upbeat and danceable music. The bartender came out of the back room and started preparing the girl’s drinks. Edward decided he might as well grab a drink or two. “You’re old enough to drink right? Do you want something?” Edward asked calling over the waiter who had busied himself cleaning his work area. “No, I don’t like alcohol” Bobby replied blushing slightly. Edward thought it was cute but he would have loved to get Bobby drunk. Then again Edward had developed a drinking habit around the same age for many reasons and he didn’t want Bobby to follow the same path. So he ordered himself a drink and to his shock it was actually really good. It made him forget about Bobby for a while. So he ordered a couple of shots then he ordered the same drink again. Bobby started nodding along with the music while watching Edward with amusement. Although he was starting to get a bit concerned so he promised himself to stop Edward if he tried getting another drink. If only he had known that Edward was a lightweight and got drunk with the smallest amount of alcohol. 

“I guess we are kind of the same” Bobby said out of nowhere and Edward remembered he had a date. “What?” He asked turning his head quickly then regretting it as his vision blurred. Yep he was drunk. “I get carried away with ice cream and you get carried away with alcohol” Bobby pointed to the multiple empty cups Edward had collected. “Oh yeah..sorry about that” Edward replied pushing away the smallest amount of what was left of his second drink. Bobby shrugged and then moved his shoulders to the music. He really wanted to go dance, the songs were really good and the beat made him awkwardly dance in his chair. “Do you want to go dance Edward?” Bobby asked, he kept his eyes locked in with Edward’s despite his moving around. Edward thought about it, he looked at the dance floor and there was a big crowd gathered but there was enough space for both of them. He was going to say no because he was feeling a bit dizzy. Then he figured it was dark enough to dance with Bobby so why not? “Yeah let’s go” he replied smiling and Bobby’s face lit up as he jumped off his chair and grabbed Edward by the wrist. Edward turned back and took the last sip of his drink (incase he needed it) then he let Bobby lead the way.

They got to the dance floor and were about to start dancing when a couple of people started pushing past them eventually separating them. It took a lot of pushing but when Bobby finally met Edward again he admitted he had to go to the bathroom so Edward went to sit down. Back at the Nut Bar Edward got himself another shot and a glass of water with lemon. Meanwhile Bobby was running to the bathroom to get back to dancing a lot faster. When he got back with Edward he noticed that the older man had gotten another drink. Although this time it didn’t smell like alcohol. “Hey! You’re back!” Edward yelled and motioned for Bobby to sit next to him. “Don’t you want to go back to the dance floor?” Bobby asked not really wanting to sit down. “Let me just tell you something” Edward replied grabbing Bobby by the arm. Then he cupped his hands over Bobby’s ear and told him “You know I don’t really hate you right? It’s all a joke! It’s fake!” Edward said slurring his words but Bobby understood. “Yeah I know that!” Bobby replied smiling and Edward laughed. “You have a gap, right there” Edward said randomly touching Bobby’s lips which were closed but still, everyone knew he had a gap. “Yes, I know!” Bobby replied laughing and Edward caught a glimpse of this gap he was talking about. “There it is! Right there!” He screamed and a couple of people by the bar turned to look at him. Bobby laughed again and then he asked, “Do you want to go dance now?” To which Edward replied by standing up and grabbing Bobby’s hand. “Lead the way” Edward said even though he knew where the dance floor was located. 

Bobby held Edward’s hand tightly and made sure they stood close together so no one could get in between them. Then as if on cue a perfect song came on and they started dancing along with everyone else around them. The flashing lights illuminated Edward’s hair and Bobby’s white shirt. They were really having a good time but after a minute Edward started feeling dizzy. It was the alcohol and the music and flashing lights. Edward had to hold onto something or he would tumble to the floor on his knees. So he held onto Bobby’s hips and lowered himself down a little so he could bury his face in Bobby’s neck. Then he lightly bit Bobby’s shoulder over the soft fabric of the younger boy’s shirt. Then he let go and bit back again only this time harder. He moved his head back a little to see Bobby’s reaction. The little blond was blushing hard so Edward lowered his head black down and kissed Bobby’s neck. Just a quick little peck that Bobby most likely didn’t even feel. The music was really good despite Edward being a bigger fan of smooth jazz. Specially that song that he was dancing to. It made him feel really young and horny which he figured was why young adults listened to it. It also didn’t help that Bobby was so close to him. Bodies only inches away Edward ended up accidentally grinding on Bobby. His hands moving drastically lower the young boy’s hips. Bobby slowed down his dancing closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of his dick being rubbed by Edward’s. He was getting hard and he knew Edward would soon notice. Edward on the other hand forgot he was in a room full of other people and when he did remember in his drunken haze he told himself that it was dark and no one was even looking at them. Of course it was unknown to both of them that Patrick and Mandy had seen them dancing close together. 

Edward started feeling hot but not the sweaty type. He started breathing hard and Bobby could feel that hot breath on his collarbone. He wanted to tear off Edward’s clothes but since he couldn’t he just moaned and threw his head back. Edward took this time to lick and suck on Bobby’s collarbone. The smell of Edward’s perfume finally reaching Bobby’s nose made him roll his eyes back until his eyelids closed. He had to kiss Edward he didn’t care that the kiss would taste like alcohol. But Edward wouldn’t let him. Despite his many attempts to move his head away from Edward. Every time he looked at Edward and tried to go in for the kiss Edward would move out of the way. Either he’d lean his head back and nod along to the music or he would look another way. Bobby stopped dancing in frustration and Edward noticed so he stopped too. “Can we take a break?” Bobby asked fanning himself with his hand as if he was really sweaty from dancing. Edward nodded and they went back to the Nut Bar where their seats were still empty. “You’re a really good dance partner Bobby did you know that?” Edward asks flopping onto his seat. Bobby’s frown quickly disappeared and he smiled. “You’re not too bad yourself grandpa” Bobby joked and Edward actually laughed before throwing his arm lazily around Bobby’s shoulder. Bobby took this as his cue to get closer so he did. 

In a way Bobby was fond of Edward’s drunken haze since he was always a lot nicer this way. But then again Bobby didn’t like the smell of alcohol. Yet he got closer and put his hand carefully on Edward’s thigh. Bobby was only giving it a try, just to see how Edward would react. In response Edward kissed Bobby’s cheek and kept his lips there while he closed his tired eyes. He was starting to feel like shit from the dancing and any second now he was going to vomit. Bobby backed away from him and was about to kiss Edward’s lips. But Edward dropped his head on Bobby’s shoulder avoiding the younger man completely. And to be truly honest Bobby wasn’t frustrated this time. Not mad at all that he couldn’t manage to kiss Edward no matter how much he tried. Because the part of him that loved Edward the most knew that it was going to take time until the older man could open up about his feelings. So Bobby reached for Edward’s hand and Edward let him...for a few seconds before getting up and rushing to the bathroom. Bobby followed close behind and while Edward pucked he grabbed a few paper towels damping them with water. Then Edward met him by the sinks and rinsed his mouth then washed his face. To Bobby Edward still looked beautiful but all Edward saw was an embarrassing mess. 

They walked back to the car and Edward sat while Bobby stood between his legs pressing the cold paper towels to his forehead. “Are you feeling better?” Bobby asked gently wiping away big drops of water from Edward's face. “The sooner I get home the better” Edward replied sounding exhausted. Not only physically exhausted but emotionally exhausted. In other words, he was just tired of himself and his attitude. He had noticed Bobby’s eager attempts to kiss him that night and at that moment with Bobby between his legs he couldn’t help imagine what he wanted to do. 

First, he would grab Bobby by the waist and pull him closer. Then, he would kiss his date’s neck and cheek. Finally, he would press his lips to Bobby’s until Bobby allowed him to slip in his tongue. Their first kiss wouldn’t be sweet and soft, it would be hungry and sloppy. Their clothes being practically ripped apart to expose aching skin wanting to be touched. Bobby would really like that, but Edward would taste like alcohol and the moment would be ruined. So Edward kept looking at the ground until Bobby broke their painful silence. “Are you sure you can drive?” Bobby asked and before Edward looked up at him, he thought that this would be a perfect time to crack a joke. So he said “Trust me Bobby, me driving when drunk is still a lot safer than you driving when sober.” Bobby nodded slowly, this time he was the one to look down, avoiding Edwards eyes. It was a good thing too because Edward bit his inner cheek hard knowing that he had fucked everything up. His joke had hurt Bobby instead of making him laugh. Not knowing how to make it up Edward gently grabbed Bobby’s chin and lifted his head up. “Let’s just go home okay?” He asked smiling a little. Bobby smiled back and made his way to the passenger seat. They drove in silence and made it back home safely and Bobby said he had fun. Edward agreed up until the point where he threw up and Bobby lightly chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The paragraph with Bobby and Edward dancing was created with the tune of "Not Human" by ionnalee in the background. But feel free to imagine whatever song you want playing while they're dancing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butterfly fields but bees sting!

The next day Edward thanked what was left of his lucky stars that he didn’t have to go to work. His head was aching and his whole body felt weak. He wanted nothing more than to sleep but even that wouldn't be possible. He couldn’t stop thinking about the events of the night before. The way that he and Bobby had danced so close together and the feeling of Bobby’s warm hand. Likewise Bobby had woken up and stayed in bed with Gary’s warm body on his stomach. Usually he’d be up already causing up a storm and bothering Edward with Patrick...oh Patrick! Bobby placed Gary on top of his pillow and got up, he got dressed and decided he’d ask Patrick to go with him to the butterfly fields. And this time he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. He got dressed and left some food for Gary for whenever he’d wake up. Then he got out his house and there he was! Bobby’s best friend Patrick, and he looked to be alone this fine Sunday morning. At the same time Edward was opening his front door to go get the newspaper. He noticed Bobby outside and thought he might as well say ‘hello.’ Edward cleared his throat and Patrick turned to look at him and then Bobby turned. “Uh he-” Edward was about to say, he even had his hand raised to wave but Bobby as quickly as he had turned decided to focus his attention on Patrick instead. “Hey Patrick! Let’s go to the butterfly fields!” Bobby yelled waving to Patrick who looked at Edward and Bobby back and forth then he waved backed slowly. Edward quickly put his hand down to grip the newspaper as Bobby went back inside his house. Patrick looked at him now with almost no expression on his face just mouth closed and eyes focused on Edward. “What are you looking at?!” Edward yelled to him as he stormed back into his house stomping all the way to his front door. ‘Was Bobby mad at me?’ Edward thought ‘it’s because you didn’t kiss him’ he answered himself. Back then in that moment he decided it was the best thing to do. He didn’t want to kiss Bobby while being drunk. That would have been a horrible first kiss. Edward thought he was doing the right thing but apparently Bobby was ignoring him. Maybe he should have kissed the little twirp...or maybe it was for the best that he didn’t. Either way Edward went about his day enjoying the fact that Bobby and Patrick weren’t going to stay to bother him. 

Meanwhile at the butterfly fields, Patrick was really quiet and Bobby figured it must have had something to do with his girlfriend so he didn’t ask. The field was really nice in the early sun and the butterflies were starting to wake up. “How about you take the left side and I take the right side?” Bobby asked looking up at Patrick who was only a tad bit taller. “Oh” Patrick replied gripping his butterfly net then he looked at it as if he had forgotten he was holding it. “Are you okay buddy?” Bobby finally asked since it seemed like what was keeping Patrick quiet was pretty serious. “Uh, Bobby..I have to go” he replied handing Bobby the butterfly net. Bobby didn’t understand why Patrick had to leave but he decided to give Patrick some space. “Wait! Patrick this is your net!” He called out running towards Patrick “Ok well you know what Bobby at least I wasn’t dancing with Edward yesterday!” Patrick turned quickly looking a bit mad, probably misunderstood what Bobby was telling him. “What are you talking about?” Bobby asked stopping straight in his tracks. “I saw you through my looking holes” Patrick replied pointing to his eyes “You were there? Why didn’t you say anything?” Bobby asked hoping his heart wouldn’t be broken by his best friend. “I have to go” Patrick replied starting to walk slowly. Bobby held tight to both of the butterfly nets and wondered if things between them would change. Before Patrick could get too far away Bobby shouted “Does it bother you?!” Patrick was almost out of the fields even with walking at a slow pace. “No!” Patrick replied shrugging but it was a very certain ‘no’ which made Bobby believe he actually meant it. 

Then, after a while of contemplating whether he should stay or keep walking, Patrick returned. He had been sitting in a rock not too far away where he could still faintly see Bobby. He had no idea why he had acted so mean shouting and all. But if he was being honest with himself, he was shocked more than anything. He had guessed that Bobby was a bit...well “on the other side” but with Edward?! Out of all people with Edward? It was both shocking and confusing. Either way Patrick returned and grabbed his net from the rock that Bobby had left it on top of. Then he went the opposite direction of where Bobby was looking down into his net. His best friend had already collected two bright yellow butterflies. Patrick didn’t have to go looking around, he immediately caught one that was passing by. Then he ran to catch another one and another. Bobby heard the running and turned to see Patrick. Inside Bobby was jumping and screaming of joy but on the outside he simply wore a big smile. “Why are you standing? There’s one over there!” Patrick yelled to him and Bobby turned around catching sight of a nice orange butterfly. He followed it around before finally catching it. They had a great time like always and in the end they sat down to count their butterflies. They both reached down gently and started letting the butterflies go. Then Bobby yelled “Ouch!” As he was stung by a bee. It was often that they’d catch both butterflies and bees. Getting stung by them wasn’t that bad...or maybe they were just used to getting stung by now. In the end Patrick caught more than Bobby and being a bit sweaty and tired they decided to go eat. 

Meanwhile, Edward couldn’t really concentrate on painting anything other than Bobby. At first it started with a portrait mainly focusing on those blue eyes. Then it moved onto a full body painting. Edward remembered everything about Bobby, from his skin color to the perfect separation of his front teeth. The only thing he didn’t really know how to perfect where the boy’s freckles. Edward knew that he had some on his cheeks and nose but where exactly? Where some of them bigger than the others? Maybe one day he could have Bobby as a male model, posing for him. Maybe in the nude too... Edward slapped his forehead and cursed at his dirty thoughts. ‘By the way..’ he thought to himself. ‘Should I go apologize to Bobby about the kiss?’ He asked himself chewing lightly on the back part of his paintbrush. He sat down and decided he was done painting for the day. Then he went back to his living room and watched mindless television while he waited for Bobby to get home. That way, while he waits, he’d muster up some courage to walk straight up to the boy and...

After his nice morning with Patrick, Bobby decided to shake hands for their friendship before going home. It was something they always did. “Goodbye Buddy” Patrick told him before making his way home. “Goodbye best friend” Bobby replied smiling and feeling a warmth in his heart. Friendship was one of them most important things to him and he was more than thankful that his best friend was accepting of him. Being a little tired Bobby yawned and made his way home wanting to slump down on the couch. He’d maybe watch a movie or whatever comedy show was one until he fell asleep. He managed to get inside his home and throw his net on top of the couch. Then he was about to take off his shoes and clothes before he heard a knock at the door. He turned around and opened it quickly thinking that Patrick must have forgotten something. When he looked slightly up, because the person was a bit tall, he saw Edward. He was biting his bottom lip and his hands where balled in fists while he shook a little. Bobby was about to ask if he was alright but before he could speak Edward quickly pecked him on the lips. It was a quick kiss, just a small bit of pressure from soft, wet lips. And just as quickly as Edward kissed him he backed away and for a moment Bobby felt their lips stick together before separating. Then before Bobby could say anything Edward blushed and rushed back home. Bobby stood there while a rush of cold air blew in his face making him close his eyes tight, and as he did he remembered the kiss. His lips puckered slightly, he still felt like Edward’s lips where on his and if he focused enough on the feeling he could imagine Edward right in front of him. His stomach flipped and he reopened his eyes looking towards Edward’s house. He wanted to go in and keep kissing Edward but he knew that the kiss was a big step for Edward and he would need time to recover from it. So instead he went home and sat on the couch and watched television and eventually fell asleep. When he woke up it was time to feed Gary and the noisy cat was waiting with little patience. 

Edward cursed at himself for being such a child with a crush. “It shouldn’t be that difficult” he told himself “you like him and he likes you” and that’s really all there was to it. Edward fell into his couch and surfed through various channels before finding a cooking show. It wasn’t really interesting but it was a huge distraction from the embarrassing thing he had just done. He was quickly starting to regret it remembering himself that he would see Bobby the next day at work. He knew damn well that he wouldn’t be able to look Bobby in the face because the embarrassment would kill him instantly. Too much blood rushing to the face is fatal after all, right? Maybe if he offed himself right then and there in his living room he wouldn’t have to deal with it the next day. But it was so typical of Edward to run away from things that it was getting old. Almost as old as he was. So in the end he knew he wasn’t going to call in sick to work. He was going to walk in through those glass doors with his head up high and he was going to work. He wouldn’t even have time to socialize on that early busy Monday morning. Therefore he wouldn’t even see Bobby until after work, if he was able to successfully avoid the “good morning” then he would glue his eyes to one of his books. And, before he knew it he would be done and on his way home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop judging everything you do, but I can't get enough of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments. I really do appreciate each and every one. They make continuing this story totally worth it! Sorry that this chapter took a long time but work has been keeping me busy. If I'm not working I'm sleeping lol sadly I don't really have time for anything else. Therefore Saturdays and Sundays (my days off) will be the days I work on this story if I can. 
> 
> Enjoy!

In the morning Bobby made sure to take his time brushing his teeth and shining his shoes. For some reason the need to look extra amazing for Edward arose from somewhere inside of him. Usually he was so sure of himself and so positive about absolutely everything. But that one small part now told him that Edward would only kiss his lips again if they were smooth. So Bobby searched for his chapstick and meanwhile wondered if his lips were chapped when Edward kissed him. He touched them and pressed on his bottom lip with his fingertips. If he really tried, he could still feel the ghost of other lips touching his. “Until you kiss me again Edward” he said out loud and Gary turned for a few seconds before very dryly replying with his "meow" and turning away without a care. If Bobby could translate it he’d say that Gary was saying “whatever dude.” 

No matter what Edward told himself the day before, in the morning he paced back and forth. He still had to decide whether he was being true to himself or if he had crossed his fingers without noticing. Had he really felt a rush of confidence when he told himself he wouldn’t back out of work? And where was that confidence now? He was ready to go...well at least physically ready but definitely not emotionally ready. As his pacing slowed down he made it closer and closer to his front door. 

Bobby grabbed his keys and as he closed his front door he looked over to Edward’s house. In a way, he wanted to walk to work with Edward, but at the same time he wanted even more to go in first and watch from behind the kitchen window as Edward walked in. He also faintly knew that Edward would be avoiding him for that day and maybe the next. But Bobby was ready for that, even if it would take a few days or a hundred years. Because he knew that Edward liked him and was working on a way to show him. “Slow and steady wins the race” Bobby told himself and then he smiled a smile that was so hard to control because it simply had a mind of its own. He must have looked a little psycho because the mother on the other side of the street decided to hold her kid tight next to her as she passed him. Bobby did notice but no matter how hard he tried not to smile, he just couldn’t. 

Edward peeked his head out and watched as Bobby was starting to walk to work. As he was getting farther and farther away it was becoming easier for Edward to breathe. Basically, it would be a day like any other, and Edward easily knew how to keep things constant. 

When Bobby got to work he quickly went into cleaning mode so that he would have enough time to sit and wait for Edward to pass by him. Mr.Krabs had already unlocked the front doors so sadly Bobby wouldn’t be able to interact with Edward while opening the door for him. Either way, the day was barely about to begin and there would be plenty of customers and plenty of bosy Edward reading the orders and telling Bobby to hurry up. Which often looked mean in other people’s eyes but Bobby honestly loved being told what to do and when to do it. He sometimes fantasized that their first time would be the same. 

When Edward finally got to work he saw Bobby sitting in a table near the front of the restaurant. Edward sighed his usual ‘before work’ sigh and then he swung the door open and entered. Of course he ignored Bobby, even if it was hard because the boy had said “Good morning Eddy” around a thousand times. Then, when Edward dragged himself to his spot behind the cash register, Bobby stood to the side and admired him for a few seconds before he went to his own spot in the kitchen. Edward smiled a little even though his heart was threatening to explode. He could feel his heartbeat increase like it did right before and after he kissed Bobby. Which, now that he was remembering the kiss, he wondered if Bobby had even liked it. In a way Edward knew that the kiss was lame but in another way he also knew that it was something Bobby had wanted and had waited for for a really long time. Either way, Edward had no time to think about that. Soon the first few customers would start to pour in and their regular routine would begin again.

The rest of the day went on just fine. Besides Bobby sitting close to the register to eat his lunch and smiling like an idiot everytime Edward looked at him, the young boy stayed out of the way. Then, at the end of his shift Edward tried to leave as quietly as possible but his boss stopped him. The red headed man wasn’t only good at sniffing out money from far away, he could also sniff out his employees leaving ‘early’ as he liked to call it. In reality though, both Edward and Bobby were staying overtime and not getting paid for it. Maybe because it was only a few minutes, but still! “Come back here Mr.Edward” he said in his usual stern but not mad tone of voice. “Yes sir” Edward replied making his way to Bobby’s side. They were having a meeting of some sorts because Mr.Krabs had a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. “Alright boys, I need both of ye to come in an hour early tomorrow to clean out the grease trap. Make sure to check the refrigerators too and I’m sure there are other things that need a bit of extra care. I won’t be in for the first few hours, maybe three but I’ll try to make it two. Thank you, you can go now and don’t disappoint me.” The pudgy man said handing Edward the clipboard. “But Mr.Krabs-” Edward started to whine but Bobby cut him off saying “Isn’t that exciting Edward! We get to come in early and clean and we’ll be together and it’s-” Edward didn’t want to hear it so he left Bobby rambling on to Mr.Krabs who was happy to hear that at least one of his workers was excited to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "chapter summary" was created with the tune of "Upper West Side" by King Princess in the background.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a boy knows how a boy feels. So I'll wait for you, I will keep on waiting for your love.

The next day Bobby woke up before his alarm clock. He was so excited to be alone with Edward in one of his favorite places to be in the whole wide world. Meanwhile Edward found a great sleeping position and groaned knowing he’d only be able to enjoy it for a few seconds more. Waking up early was a hassle and then going from the warmth of his home to the cold air of the outdoors was just the icing on top of the most horrible cake. While Bobby happily hummed preparing his breakfast, Edward slumped down on his couch waiting for his coffee. He was almost falling back asleep when two knocks made him quickly shoot up in fear. The knocks being a little too loud in his empty and quiet house. Edward got up and answered the door. Of course, it was Bobby. “What?” Edward asked as he watched through tired eyes how adorably Bobby was standing with his hands behind his back. “Good morning Edward, I just thought you might want to walk with me to work” he said standing on his toes to be near Edward’s height. “I’m not ready yet..so...no” Edward replied gripping the door tightly as Bobby titled his head to the side peeking into Edward’s house. “Can I come in?!” The young boy didn’t waste any time asking and before Edward could reply, Bobby was already making his way inside. “Just sit on the couch and don’t touch anything” Edward told him and then he stomped towards his room to get ready. 

When Edward came back out he grabbed his cup of coffee and drank it black knowing damn well that he would need the energy. Then he walked over to the couch where he thought Bobby would be sitting but from what Edward could see, Bobby wasn’t there. Thinking that he was probably in the bathroom Edward walked towards said couch to sit and enjoy his coffee before he had to go. Then, as he turned it’s corner he noticed Bobby laid out and sleeping with a throw pillow under his head for comfort. Edward sipped his coffee while he watched Bobby’s chest slowly rise and fall with his breathing. 

When Edward was tired of his coffee he went into the kitchen to put the cup in the sink to wash later. Then he walked back to the couch and bent down. His face was inches away from Bobby’s and just as he was about to close that gap, Bobby’s watch beeped informing him that time was up and they had to get going. Edward covered his mouth and jumped back up in terrible surprise for the second time that morning. He caught his breath near his front door as Bobby was sitting up to stop his still beeping watch. “Ready to go Eddy?” He said in a cheery almost singing type of tone. “Mmmhm” was all Edward could manage to say while his heart started to calm back down. “Are you okay?” Bobby asked offering a gentle smile, he didn’t sound concerned at all, almost as if he knew what Edward had tried to do. “Okay then, let’s go” Bobby added without letting Edward answer the question. 

They walked to work and Bobby used the key Mr.Krabs had given him due to the fact that he’s always asking to go in early to arrange the condiments or pick up deliveries or whatever else he strangely liked to do for free. Edward knew they wouldn’t get paid much extra for going in early to clean that day. It really bothered him but it didn’t seem to faze Bobby in any way. He opened the door and held it open for Edward then he locked it again when they were both inside. “Should we start with the freezer?” Bobby asked grabbing Edwards hand and right away Edward felt that strange feeling in his stomach. The one that made it feel like his stomach had flipped, it was a nice feeling, a really nice feeling. He gripped Bobby’s warm small hand in his cold big hand. They really fit like a puzzle piece, one where the picture looked strange but the pieces definitely did go together. Bobby got closer and they walked into the kitchen where they had to let go so they could start cleaning things.

Then after long minutes of cold air blowing down on them from the big walk in freezer they decided they were too cold to keep going. Edward was the one to suggest it after being tired of watching his breath every time he talked. “It’s so cold in there I think my tie froze” Bobby laughed and hugged Edward tight to warm up a bit. “Speaking about your clothes-” Edward started but suddenly stopped as a wild shiver ran down his whole body. “What about my clothes?” Bobby asked stepping away to look down at himself “Don’t you like them?” He added while a dirty thought invaded Edwards brain and wouldn’t go away. “No actually,” Edward started, “I don’t like your tie, I think you’re trying way too hard for this job.” He said reaching up to loosen Bobby’s tie so that he could easily rip it off and throw it aside. “I also don’t like this shirt, white is such an easy color to dirty up and you work with food” He added untucking Bobby’s shirt and unbuttoning it to expose those lovely golden freckles. “Umm Edward...” Bobby interrupted, the whole time he was watching with amusement as Edward stripped him. “Since were already in the topic of clothes let’s just get rid of these horrible brown shorts” Edward’s hands worked quickly undoing Bobby’s belt, his lips curled into a sexy smile. Bobby may have been oblivious to a lot of things but he knew exactly what was happening and what they were going to do. His body knew too and right away he started to get hard and his stomach did that thing it always did when Edward touched him. Bobby closed his eyes as he felt Edward kiss every inch of his chest and neck. And he kept them closed as Edward picked him up and sat him on top of the counter where Bobby would usually put the krabby patty condiments. Poor Edward, he was so tall, leaning down like that for such a long time really hurt his back. Even if it felt amazing to touch his lips to Bobby’s warm soft skin, he really didn’t have to torture himself. Bobby sat like a good boy on the counter with his head thrown back while Edward undressed. Now, Edward didn’t understand just who was controlling him but whoever it was, he hoped, didn’t stop. Edward’s long delicate fingers were pinching and rubbing in the most breathtaking way. Bobby felt like he could cum just from having his nipples played with. But Edward wanted to do more so as soon as he pulled his pants and underwear down he grabbed Bobby by the waist and pulled him close. Bobby was still wearing his underwear but he didn’t mind. Edward was rubbing his erection on Bobby’s and the feeling of the soft cotton material felt really nice for both of them. “I want you so bad Edward” Bobby whispered into Edward’s lips before they kissed. A very rough but sweet and delicious kiss. Definitely not like the other tiny peck, this one was even more magical. Bobby reached up and held Edwards face, he never wanted to pull away. He rubbed his thumb on Edward’s cheek and moaned into their kiss. Edward ignored his thumping chest as best as he could. Tried to tell himself that what he was doing was okay. He was the first to break away from the kiss. He pressed his forehead to Bobby’s and thought that he needed time. The only reason he tried to ignore Bobby was because he was scared. He was broken since he was born and as the years went on it just got worse. “Edward please” Bobby squirmed holding Edwards face with those cold fingers. Edward shivered and felt like crying because he just couldn’t. It was so frustrating how he could have moments of braveness and then feel them slowly go away. “Please Edward, I love you” Bobby whispered lowering his hands to touch himself. Edward laughed softly in such a sexy way that aroused even him further. He pulled Bobby’s underwear down and over his dangling legs. Then, while he was kneeling down there, he started to kiss higher and higher up Bobby’s thighs. Until he finally reached a spot that made Bobby cover his mouth. His hips lifting up a little and his muffled groans sounding delicious. “Here?” Edward asked wrapping his hand around Bobby’s dick. Bobby bit his hand and nodded more times than necessary, his hips trying to send more of his erection into Edward’s hand. Edward watched the slow tugs he gave Bobby’s delicate skin, he admired how it covered the head and then went back down to expose more of it. Edward’s mouth watered and his tongue licked just a little. Bobby was watching now, his cheeks were a deep pink almost hiding his freckles. His hands went to Edward’s hair pulling a few wavy strands before guiding Edward’s mouth to his dick. Edward allowed Bobby to move him around and then he wrapped his hot wet mouth around soft skin. Bobby moaned at the contact and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Edward was looking up at him and couldn’t believe that he was causing Bobby all this pleasure. It almost blew his mind how Bobby could enjoy Edward’s company. Bobby’s hips lifted up from the counter and his dick went further into Edward’s mouth. Edward groaned and sucked harder knowing that Bobby was close. He wanted to taste Bobby more than anything and not let a single drop escape his mouth. Bobby pulled Edward’s hair away from his face, he had to see Edward swallow him. Then Edward opened his eyes and they met Bobby’s. And just from that, Bobby came so hard that Edward had to hold his thighs down.

“You taste better than the ice cream sundae we ate last time” Edward said while he licked his lips “Definitely sweeter too” he added. Bobby was completely out of breath and it wouldn’t surprise Edward to know that Bobby most likely couldn’t comprehend anything at the moment. His whole body still riding the after wave of his orgasm. Edward stood up and his legs felt like TV static. He pressed his forehead to Bobby’s again and his hands explored the younger boy’s chest. Every part of Bobby felt electrified and the sensitivity was turned up to a thousand. 

When Bobby caught his breath he reached for Edward’s lower back. It was his turn now, he wanted to electrify Edward as much as Edward had electrified him. He pulled Edward closer and kissed him, then as their tongues danced with each other, Bobby’s hands explored Edward’s hips. Bobby’s delicate fingers trailing up and down Edward’s chest and then traveling downward curling around Edward’s dick which was already dripping with precum. Edward bit his lip and threw his head back closing his eyes tight. Bobby kissed Edward’s chest before he looked up to see how much Edward was enjoying it. The only sounds in the quiet restaurant were their hard breathing, their moaning, and their soft voices. “I love you so much Edward” Bobby whispered, his ear resting on Edward’s chest listening to his heart, and his eyes directed downward where his hand started to speed up. Edward grabbed a handful of Bobby’s hair and gently pulled a couple of strands. Bobby shivered from the small but sexy action. “Look at me, I’m so close” Edward whispered grabbing Bobby’s chin with his free hand. Bobby looked up and Edward ran his thumb against Bobby’s pink lips. Then Bobby opened his mouth and Edward’s thumb was sucked in, a hot tongue licking and teeth biting lightly. Edward came harder than he’d ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was created with the tune of "Cola" by Lana del Rey, "Daddy Issues" by The Neighbourhood, "1950" by King Princess, and "Only A Girl" by Gia in the background.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll regret it this time. Things will be different from now on.

“I’ve always wanted to do something like that with you Edward.” Bobby whispered as Edward was dressing. “Gosh, I fantasized about it for years,” Bobby added stepping down from the counter to dress himself. Edward didn’t know what to say, he had never really done anything like that before. “There’s still so much more we can do” Edward said and before he could comprehend that HE had said that, Bobby, who was still missing his shirt, threw his arms around him. “Really? When can we do them?” Bobby asked laughing a little as Edward tried not to fall from the sudden embrace. “We’ll find time” Edward replied trying to peel Bobby away. He thought that Mr.Krabs could walk in at any moment, even if the man said he’d take a few hours, it still wasn’t safe. “Not here though” Edward added and Bobby agreed picking up his shirt.

They went back to cleaning and although it looked like they both had forgotten what they had just done, their bodies still tingled. Edward still felt the kisses and Bobby could still see Edward sucking him off in his head. Then when they finished cleaning they took a look at the time and found they still had half an hour until opening. Edward was thinking that maybe they could mess around again but it was Bobby who took action. The young ones were always so energetic and eager to please.

Bobby grabbed Edward by the belt and guided him to their spot. Edward had already cleaned up his mess from the last time but it seemed to him that’d he’d have to clean it up again. This time it was his turn to sit down on the counter. Bobby whistled a little tune while he undid Edward’s belt, unbuttoned his pants and then he pulled down the zipper with his mouth. Edward gently flicked Bobby’s forehead for the whole whistling thing and they both laughed. Edward stayed laughing until Bobby rubbed his half hard dick. It made Edward swallow hard even if he had already gone through that not too long ago. “Do you like how that feels Eddy?” Bobby asked pulling Edward’s pants along with his underwear down. Edward helped by lifting his hips. The question remained but no answer was needed. Bobby certainly didn’t mind as he kneeled down and wrapped his lips around the head of Edward’s dick. He moaned and the vibrations made Edward’s eyes close tight. Bobby closed his eyes too and gently caressed Edward’s thighs up and down, digging his nails a little when he went down. Edward groaned, his hips twitching and lifting up the counter as Bobby licked and sucked in a sloppy but amazing way. Edward didn’t have to guess that it was Bobby’s first time giving a blowjob. It was obvious by the way the young boy pulled away to breathe and rest his aching jaw before going back in. Nonetheless Edward more than enjoyed every inch of Bobby’s hot mouth. He was getting close now and before he came he reopened his eyes to watch Bobby. It was almost like seeing him for the first time. He wasn’t just a child who had a curious crush. He was a man who had really meant it when he said he loved Edward. “Bobby..” Edward whispered and Bobby looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes and thick black eyelashes. “Mmhhm?” Bobby asked and once again the vibrations sent Edward close to the edge. “I love you” Edward managed to breathe out and as soon as he said it he came and Bobby swallowed.

“Do you really mean it?” Bobby whispered to Edward’s lips before kissing him. Edward was on top of him, his hand working fast so they could finish on time and clean up. Edward pulled away from Bobby who moaned trailing his hands down Edward’s back to grip his butt tightly. “Of course I mean it” Edward whispered to Bobby’s ear and Bobby shivered. Then Edward stopped all of a sudden and covered Bobby’s mouth. Both of them wide eyed as they listened to Mr.Krabs car. Edward quickly went towards the kitchen door and opened it slightly, just enough to peek his head out. Their boss had parked and was on his way inside, his key just inches away from the door. “Go meet him out there, I’ll finish up in here” Bobby told Edward and Edward nodded in agreement. 

“Mr.Krabs, you’re back early, we were just about to open” Edward told his boss who waved his hand as if to say ‘don’t worry about it.’ Then he looked around the room and asked “Where’s Bobby?” and before Edward could say ‘in the bathroom’ or something like that his boss waved his hand again. “Forget it, I just finished my meeting with a very special and very rich guest so I wanted everything to be clean. He’s going to come in later in the evening to talk to us about the event.” Edward nodded as if he understood but he wasn’t really listening. He was thinking about Bobby who was sitting on top of the counter masturbating. If he wasn’t spent from already cuming in the boys mouth he’d be getting hard again with just the vivid imagination he was having. “Are you even listening Mr.Edward? This is serious and if we pull this off we’re getting a thick check.” Mr.Krabs snapped him out of it and he apologized saying that he understood and was ready for whenever the day came. Then Bobby showed up and stood next to Edward with a smile on his face. ‘Dirty boy’ Edward thought looking down at Bobby’s untucked shirt and top two buttons unbuttoned. 

‘Are things going too fast?’ Edward asked himself and then he mentally hit himself. ‘You should just stop worrying about it and enjoy it while it’s there. You both like each other and there’s nothing wrong with showing that to one another.’ He heard Bobby whistling and the grill sizzling as he started the next orders, and another thought popped into his head. ‘You used to give him shit and now you’re acting like it never happened.’ He thought cringing as he remembered that day he pulled the most horrifying April Fools joke. He remembered how his heart ached knowing he had caused Bobby embarrassment and even worse...pain. When he was doing those things, at that moment, he obviously knew why he was doing it. “Now I’m not so sure” he told himself out loud. In the end, that day, it turned out to be another April Fools joke on Bobby’s side. He wasn’t really depressed about it, he was only joking. It hurt Edward a lot knowing that Bobby could never be mad at him. No matter what Edward did to him, Bobby still came back and Bobby still loved him. It really fucking hurt to know. ‘Things will be different from now on’ Edward thought and turned to look at Bobby. Bobby didn't notice so he didn't look up.

Later that evening Edward looked up from his book and saw a very long and fancy white limo. He knew who the limo belonged to but he prayed that it wasn't who he knew it was. Edward was already making his way to the kitchen door when the person stepped out. It was William Fancyson. He was talking on the phone to who Edward later found out was Mr.Krabs because he stepped out of his office hanging up. Edward burst into the kitchen giving Bobby a scare but he really didn't want William to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. A lot of things have happened...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how, but I want to dance with you.

Edward sat with Bobby on the floor, he explained why he had burst into the kitchen so suddenly and Bobby remembered William from slight times where they had met and interacted. “He kind of reminds me of you,” Bobby said and Edward made a face, “I mean, because you like a lot of the same stuff” Bobby added with a smile, scratching the back of his head. Edward sighed “Which meant that we had a lot of classes together. He used to bully me a lot. I really hated him. He had this thing about wanting to be better than anyone else, and I challenged him. My mother used to say that he was only afraid of me because he saw that I had talent where he thought he was the only one.” Edward cautiously stood up and looked through the small kitchen window. Mr.Krabs was now talking to William who debated whether he should step out from behind the limo’s door or not. Edward figured that William would be embarrassed to be seen talking to Mr.Krabs and in front of such a ‘poor people’ restaurant. 

Anyways, he sat back down and took Bobby’s hand kissing every knuckle. “I think William was secretly in love with you” Bobby suddenly said and Edward stopped mid pinky kiss. “What?” Edward asked with his lips still pressed to Bobby’s pinky. Bobby pulled his hand back and fixed himself on top of Edward’s lap. “Maybe he treated you that way because he secretly likes you. Kind of like how you treated me because you liked me” Bobby explain and Edward frowned “I don’t think so Bobby. I think he just got a kick out of making me miserable. He’s that type of person, he just hates me that much.” Edward said holding onto Bobby’s sides “You never know, he could-” Bobby was about to say something but he was cut off when he heard Mr.Krabs calling out to them. 

‘Oh crap!’ Edward thought as he could already imagine William in an expensive looking suit standing by the glass doors waiting. Bobby noticed Edward struggling so he stood up and helped Edward stand. Then he got up on his toes to kiss Edward, before heading out first. The kiss might have been simple but it gave Edward the confidence he needed to go out there and greet the devil in human from. “Robert, Edward, I’m sure you know Mr.William. He’s here to invite us to a very fancy party with very rich people.” Mr.Krabs went on talking about how William had suggested they be one of the many other restaurants he asked to cook for the party. The whole time Edward noticed the look on Williams face. This time he wasn’t looking at Edward but at Bobby who, being polite, smiled and nodded. Edward suddenly felt uneasy, a strong wave of worry filled the room changing the atmosphere. Something bad was going to happen at the party and he didn’t know what. 

Once Mr.Krabs stopped talking William spoke up. “The party is very sophisticated so please dress as nicely as you can afford.” He said and as he was saying that his eyes trailed over to Edward. His black eyebrow lifted as if to say ‘that means you.’ Edward rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh we will. You won’t be disappointed. May we be the best restaurant with the best food.” Mr.Krabs said shaking Williams hand firmly. William shook back with little interest his gaze falling on Bobby again. “Alright, I will see you on Saturday and don’t be late. You have my number if anything goes wrong.” William said ripping out a check from his checkbook holding it between his pointer and middle finger towards Mr.Krabs who quickly snatched it and looked it over. “Get back to work” Mr.Krabs said before leaving to his office to have some alone time with the check. William stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched as Bobby turned to go back into the kitchen. Edward could have sworn he saw William lick his lips and the sparkle in his eyes was not charming but scary. Edward walked by Bobby putting his hand around the boy’s waist in a very seductive manner. Then he saw William sneer before leaving the restaurant. 

For the rest of the day Edward couldn’t stop thinking about what perverted things were going through Williams mind. He knew he would have to keep a close eye on him at the party.

That late Saturday afternoon Edward helped Mr.Krabs prepare their fancy plates and golden name tags. Meanwhile Bobby prepared the food things in boxes so it would be easier to set up at the place. Then, when it was almost time for the party, Mr.Krabs told them to go home and get dolled up. Edward had the directions to the place and he would be getting there by car, he would be taking Bobby too and meeting their boss over there.

Edward took a shower and while the warm water ran through his body he thought about his high school years with William. The main thing he remembered where the insults. Being called such horrible things, the worst one being a loser. Not even getting dragged by his backpack and getting punched in the gut felt as bad as getting called a loser. Edward sighed as the water started to turn cold but he thanked the temperature change for snapping him out of those memories.

After his shower he decided on a simple black tux with a black bow tie and to add a pop of color, a red cummerbund. The buttons on his white dress shirt were also a ruby red color. He made sure to keep his jacket unbuttoned to reveal the color contrast. Once he was finished fixing his hair and applying his cologne he decided it was time to meet Bobby so they wouldn’t be late. And just in time his doorbell rang. Edward grabbed everything he needed and opened the door. 

Standing in front of him looking beautiful as ever was Bobby. His black tux and red bow tie matching with Edward’s choice. The only difference was that Bobby kept his jacket buttoned and Edward didn’t. “You look so beautiful Edward!” Bobby yelled and then covered his mouth laughing at the fact that he had said it so loud. “You look absolutely stunning too” Edward replied bending down to kiss Bobby on the cheek. 

The directions were very clear to Edward’s misfortune so they found the huge place very quickly. It was a big house at the top of a hill. The house was white with marble pillars light up with blue lights at the bottom. There was a fountain with a nude woman carrying a basket of fruit. The water was so clear and beautiful. The rose bush had soft pink roses and some white ones as well. Edward gripped the steering wheel imagining if all that belonged to him. He definitely deserved it more than that good for nothing bully. But then Bobby's hand touched his and suddenly he already had the whole world in his right hand. “Ready to go in?” Bobby asked and Edward nodded taking a deep breath in then letting it out slowly.

Once inside they went to find Mr.Krabs and then their job started. They offered food to people, explain what meal they were handing to them and where they could get more. The day dragged for Edward knowing that William had enough money for the party and for many more after that one. Many more that he wouldn’t be invited to...not that he cared. 

“You like what you see Tentacles?” William asked from behind Edward and Edward told himself that those who speak or think of the devil often have the devil show up. “It’s just material things. None of this really matters. If you didn’t have all that money do you still think these people would be here with you?” Edward snapped talking through gritted teeth. “Perhaps not” William replied and then he looked at his nails “But perhaps that won’t happen because I won’t run out of money until I’m many years dead.” He added laughing as if he’d told a good joke. 

Edward turned his attention back to the people, watching all of their snobby personalities. From far away it was easy to tell when someone rolled their eyes or made a face at something someone was talking about. Edward noticed every one of them tilting their chins to the side when they heard a story they didn’t believe, Edward could hear their “hmp” as they walked away with their head held high showing that they didn’t believe such bullshit. It almost made him glad he didn’t live such life, the one where people try to run you out of your money. “You know you have such a cute little job and such a tiny little home. It’s quite adorable.” William said examining his other hand, Edward didn’t want to reply and therefore wasn’t going to. So William continued “Back in high school we made a survey. One option said that you would be homeless, the other said jobless, another said both, but what I chose was the option that said you’d be a loser.” Now he was really trying to get Edward to talk or do something to cause a scene and Edward wasn’t falling for it. “Alright Ed, it seems like you don’t miss this old pal so I’ll be going. Keep up the good work.” William laughed patting Edward’s shoulder hard repeatedly. Despite that, Edward managed to keep it cool up until the end of the party. 

At one point before everyone went home William decided it was time for a ballroom dance. It was a waltz and Edward liked those. He was about to ask Mr.Krabs if he could join but the man was already pushing Bobby and him towards the ballroom. “Do you know how to waltz Edward?” Bobby asked and Edward shook his head playfully “Oh no, no I just took lessons and entered a competition in school for nothing.” He said and Bobby smiled pushing him playfully, “I don’t know how but I want to dance with you,” Bobby said as they fixed themselves amongst all the other people. “I’ll lead the way” Edward said taking Bobby’s hand and waist as everyone else was doing. Bobby knew that position at least and he easily followed. The music played softly at first and Edward led the way. Bobby was a little stiff at first but slowly he started to calm down and enjoy himself. The music got louder and faster and a lot of people couldn’t keep up so Bobby didn’t worry. He smiled and laughed along with Edward as they spun around the whole ballroom. Their eyes glued to each other. Meanwhile, William watched as Edward laughed and twirled Bobby and it made his blood boil. He hated seeing Edward enjoy himself.

As the music slowed down so did Bobby and Edward. Their heartbeats increased and their foreheads a bit sweaty. The music turned to soft violins and Edward kissed Bobby, still swaying, until everything was quiet. When he pulled away he heard the sounds of people cheering and clapping and at first he thought that was for him and Bobby. But he realized as soon as he turned to look that people were cheering at the musicians. Edward clapped as well because to be fair, they were playing wonderfully. Soon after, the guests were starting to leave and Mr.Krabs had told his employees to start packing up while he brought the truck closer. Bobby was radiating happiness as he talked about their dancing and Edward couldn’t stop smiling. Then Bobby went quiet and Edward frowned looking at him. Bobby was searching all over the room. “What is it?” Edward asked and Bobby whispered that he had to use the bathroom. Edward knew there was only one way to find it in the huge house. They’d have to ask William. 

Bobby decided to wait until William was done talking to the other restaurant he had invited. Then when William went over to Mr.Krabs, Bobby asked and William smirked. “Come, I’ll show you where” William said reaching out his arm, Bobby turned to look at Edward “Yeah, go” Edward replied picking up a small box to put on top of another box. Bobby walked and William placed his hand on Bobby’s back leading him to the bathroom.


End file.
